There is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,703 a protective guard for a toothbrush which is either mounted on the handle of the brush or formed integral therewith. The device comprises two cam-like elements having beaded edges spaced apart and connected by a narrow neck-like portion. The device has an opening through it for receiving a handle of a brush, the opening being arranged eccentrically so as to cause the brush when engaged with the device to be rolled over to a position in which the bristles extend upwardly. The groove or narrow neck portion is designed to minimize the flow of water, cleaner and the like from the brush to the handle. It is the object of this invention to provide a simpler and more effective support and guard for a toothbrush than that shown in the aforesaid patent, to provide a support and guard which is antiseptic, to provide a support and guard which is substantially universally applicable to the majority of toothbrushes, to provide a support and guard which affords greater stability of position whether suspended or prone and to provide a support and guard which is designed to be manufactured by a molding process at a very low cost.